Satané chat
by SheinaAlive
Summary: Ryoma résistera-t-il à l'appel de Kikumaru ? (y a pas vraiment de résumé à faire sans tout dévoiler)


Hey ! Ma première fic Prince of tennis ! J'aurais penser que je la ferais mais en regardant l'épisode 150 sa m'est venu tout seul. Je suis pas trop fan de ce couple mais je les ais trouvés mignon là. ATTENTION SPOIL. Bonne lecture !

Je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, ça me perturbe. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur le match. Ou à peine. Il est si proche. Je sens son torse dans mon dos, j'entends sa voix dans mes oreilles quand il se penche et appuie son menton sur mon crâne.

-_Maa_, ils n'ont aucune coordination.

-Eiji-sempaï*, tu m'étouffes ! Râlais-je.

-Oh ! Pardon Ochibi**. Ricane-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il me fait le signe de la victoire et un clin d'œil…malicieux, avant qu'un point marqué par Sanada-san ne retienne son attention.

Je soupire, personne ne le remarque. Tant mieux. Eiji-sempaï ne m'écrase plus mais ses mains sont toujours sur mes épaules. Je sens sa chaleur.

Mes yeux se perdent dans l'échange des balles. L'américain qui se croit dans un western, Willy ou Billy je crois, fait un smash. Atobe-san*** le contre.

Fuji-sempaï, Oshitari-san et Eiji-sempaï commentent. Je reste silencieux. Impossible de parler quand il est si proche. Je devrais avoir l'habitude. J'avais eus l'habitude. Mais…

-Ooh ! Un double Rondo ! S'exclame quelqu'un que je n'identifie pas.

Je cligne des yeux, regarde le court.

-Jeu, set et match Atobe – Sanada, 7-5. Annonce l'arbitre.

La foule crie, de joie ou de peine. Eiji-sempaï sautille dans mon dos, ses mains pressent mes épaules alors qu'il exprime –avec son enthousiasme habituel- sa joie.

-On a eut le premier double ! S'exclame-t-il.

Il me sert dans ses bras, je me raidis mais ne le repousse pas et profite même un peu de l'étreinte.

-On a gagné le premier math Ochibi ! Répète-t-il dans mes oreilles.

Je tente un petit sourire. Ca doit ressembler à une grimace. Il rigole et plaque un baiser sur ma joue.

Mes joues se réchauffent aussi vite que le swing de Sanada-san et je tire ma casquette sur mes yeux pour dissimuler mon malaise. Mais Eiji-sempaï à une très bonne vision.

Il glousse et me sert un peu plus dans ces bras. Son odeur m'envahit. Il sent le bonbon et les sushis. Il sent bon.

-T'es mignon O-chi-bi~ ! Chantonne-t-il à mon oreille.

-Tais-toi sempaï. Grommelais-je.

Il rit pour de bon mais heureusement, Fuji-sempaï détourne son attention de moi. Bien qu'il ne me lâche toujours pas, il ne me colle plus. Je respire.

Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ? Il ne se rend pas comptes ?!

-Le double du prochain match va être annoncé. Déclare Oshitari-san.

Les frères américains sont nommés : Tom et...Terry je crois.

-Kikumaru Eiji !

Eiji-sempaï est surpris d'être appelé. C'est un membre de la Golden Pair. Ca me parait normal moi.

-Oshitari Yuushi !

Le jour de Hyoutei sourit, remonte ses lunettes. Il a l'air satisfait. Eiji-sempaï lui saute au cou, me lâchant.

Sa chaleur…sa présence me manque d'un seul coup.

Alors que je râlais tout à l'heure…Mais c'est pour qu'il ne comprenne pas. Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il comprenne.

Je cligne des yeux de surprise quand l'annonce du début du double 1 est donnée. Je n'écoutais plus. Il faut que je me concentre ! Les matches…je dois les observer ! Apprendre. Pour que _bucho_**** soit déçu et qu'il comprenne que j'ai **vraiment **changer !

Soudain, une ombre se plante devant mes yeux et je fronce les sourcils. Concentration ! J'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas voir ce qui se passe autour de moi.

J'ai le temps de voir un visage aux grands yeux bleus nuit, aux cheveux rouges en épis et avec un pansement sur la joue…Eiji-sempaï…Trop proche !

-Porte-moi chance Ry-o-ma~ !

Je pique un fard aussitôt. Mon prénom ! Il m'a appelé par mon prénom !

Son visage se rapproche brusquement. Je le vois grâce à mes yeux. Mais je ne voyais pas la suite arrivée. Je n'aurais pas pus. C'était impossible à imaginer.

Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est aussi rapide que mon Twist Serve, aussi fort que le smash de Momo-sempaï, irrésistible comme la Tezuka zone, rafraîchissant comme une canette de Ponta…

Ca me parait durée aussi longtemps qu'un match entier…mais c'est en faite aussi court que la capacité à se concentrer de mon père.

Je cligne encore des yeux quand il arrive sur le court avec Oshitari-san.

-Que…que…que…Bredouillais-je.

Mon visage tout entier me brûle. Je dois être rouge comme ma raquette.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-…zen

-…Echizen

-…ça va Echizen ?

Je cligne des yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va Echizen ?!

Je sursaute. Me tourne vers Fuji-sempaï. Il s'empêche de sourire. Ses yeux sont ouverts. Il finit par sourire.

-C'est pas drôle… Réussis-je à lâcher.

On me donne un coup de coude. Je lève les yeux.

-Alors Echizen, un problème ? Ricane Atobe-san.

Je les regardes, tous, chacun leur tour…et finit par allez m'asseoir à côté du coach Hanamura-san qui me regarde sans rien dire.

Je ne lève pas les yeux, ma casquette vissée sur mon front.

Je sens un regard sur moi. Mais hors de question que je lève les yeux. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Que je réfléchisse…Que je…

Je caresse ma lèvre. Comment est-ce que je pourrais réfléchir après ça ?!

Je suis tombé amoureux d'Eiji-sempaï…je ne sais pas quand en faite parce que c'est venu doucement. Et une fois à l'entraînement, il m'avait pris dans ses bras, son visage à côté du mien sur mon épaule. J'avais compris. C'était trop tard.

Il l'aurait découvert ? Il se moquerait de moi ? Il a fait ça…sans arrière-pensée ? Ou il…il…

-Raah !

-Y a-t-il un problème Ryoma-kun ?

Je cligne des yeux.

-Non…non. Bégayais-je en faisant semblant de regarder le match qui a commencé.

Je fixe le filet. Je ne veux pas croiser le regarde d'Eiji-sempaï. S'il…c'est moqué de moi…je ne veux pas le voir.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je les regarde. Je le regarde. Ils ont perdus. Contre les américains, ils ont perdus. Si Oishi-sempaï avait joué, ils auraient gagné. C'est la Golden Pair. Ils auraient gagnés. Mais en même temps, ça me laisse une chance de jouer contre Kevin Smith…et de le vaincre !

Je le vois enlacer Oshitari, serrer les mains de ses adversaires, sautiller de la joie d'avoir fait un match superbe. Il se fiche d'avoir perdu. Il est si libre…

-Aaah ! C'était génial ! T'as vus ça Ryoma ?

Je cligne des yeux. Il l'a refait.

La coach me regarde, je l'ignore. Je fixe mon sempaï qui approche en sautillant, bien que transpirant. Je lui tends sa gourde. Mais il ne la prend pas. A la place, il entoure ma main de la sienne et porte l'ensemble à ses lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qui…capturent la paille…se ressert doucement alors qu'il aspire l'eau…s'humidifient…

-Ryoma ?

Sa voix.

-Merde ! Lançais-je.

Je me lève, dégage ma main, saisit le col de son maillot de titulaire et le tire à moi avec toute ma force pour l'embrasser.

_Kamisama_*****…Je pars pour un autre monde. Je veux me reculer. Mais sa grande main agile attrape ma nuque. Il approfondit le baiser. Me fait me pencher en arrière, entoure ma taille de son bras libre tenant encore sa raquette.

J'ai les yeux fermés. J'accroche mes bras autour de son cou, lâchant son col.

Quand nous nous écartons, nous sommes à bout de souffle.

Il me sourit, je parviens à lui sourire aussi. Je suis heureux.

-Je t'aime Ry-o-ma~. Déclare Eiji-sem…Eiji.

Je le regarde, j'entends la foule applaudir ou huer. Je m'en fiche. Je suis libre moi aussi.

-1-1. Lâchais-je.

Il hausse un sourcil, penche la tête et finit par éclater de rire.

Moi aussi je t'aime Eiji.

THE END !

*sempaï : suffixe pour un élève plus âgé

**ochibi : peut-être traduit par petit bonhomme, petit gars

*** san : niveau de politesse standard

**** bucho : capitaine (référence à Tezuka, le capitaine de Seigaku)

***** kamisama : dieu


End file.
